Strangers
by eltigre221
Summary: He has been grieving for a long time, only one person can bring him out of it, yet it is the last person he ever expected to sleep with. They meet as strangers and yet they have known each other for the longest of times. Percy/Poseidon!


**Hi everyone out there in the fanfiction world XD I've finally gotten off my sorry but and decided to upload another story of the Olympian Challenge by Felicity Dream. I'd just like to give a fair warning to all of you about to read this fanfic, you you hate same sex couples, then I suggest you promptly exit out of this fanfic immediately. Other than that I also want to say that this challenge fic is a mix between the word and challenge prompts, mainly because of how I wrote/wanted to write the fanfic. Well either way, hope you all like it, and other than that, enjoy. :D**

* * *

**Strangers**

Olympian Challenge: Word Prompts/Challenge Prompts – Set by Facility Dreams

Pairing: Percy/Poseidon

Words: Strangers or Forsaken

As he sat there within the cabin, which he rented for the weekend, writing, he had been doing that all night. Writing letters, each one was addressed to five different whom he cared deeply about. As he finished writing the last one, he soon folded it up, placed it in its envelope, put the name on it, and placed it next to the others on the bed. Next to the last letter he had written was a knife, he sighed for what might be the last time, as he grasped the hilt of the celestial bronze knife, and was ready for what he had to do. Yet though he knew and was ready, he made one last choice before doing what he thought was right. Taking a pouch for Hermes Overnight Express, he attacked a small note written in Greek to the pouch before putting drachmas into the pouch. Soon enough the letters disappeared and he turned back to the knife, gasping the hilt once more and he was ready to do what he had to do. His mouth had been taped shut earlier, so that no one could hear his cries of pain, but soon he walked outside, to see the ocean one last time before he ended his life. Yet as he continued, he couldn't help but remember why he was doing this, and how it happened only a few months ago.

* * *

**Two Months Ago…

* * *

**

Percy and Annabeth had been sitting on the beach, just staring at the waves, when Grover came running towards them. He had a very happy expression on his face; both teenagers were confused, but asked Grover to show them what was wrong. They both got up and followed the eager satyr, and found many campers in a circle around someone who was on the ground. Getting worried, both Annabeth and Percy ran over, and to their surprise, they found Luke, of all people lying there in the dirt.

Percy was only shocked, but happy to see his old friend again, but Annabeth wasn't just happy about seeing her old friend. There was a look in her eyes that Percy had seen after Luke started hanging around. He though it was only natural Annabeth would be happy to see him, but things were getting out of hand soon enough. Thalia and the Hunters all came soon enough to the camp, and upon seeing Luke, she went crazy with happiness to see him again. Even Grover, his best friend was becoming more and more distant from him, one day Percy found everyone sitting in a little clearing in the woods. What he saw just made his world turn upside down; he saw all of his friends, even Clarisse and her boyfriend sitting there with Luke. Grover was next to Juniper smiling like they didn't have a care in the world. Clarisse and Chris both just looked happy to be there, Thalia was flirting a little with Luke, sitting to the right of him, yet to his left was Percy's own girlfriend Annabeth. She was flirting hardcore with Luke, and soon enough, Luke smiled at her, and kissed her. Which she returned, Percy had felt heart broken at this.

He backed away from the clearing at that point, soon enough he turned tail and ran. He ran to his cabin and packed up all of his summer stuff. He left a note for Chiron to keep his stuff safe for him, incase he doesn't come back. Percy made his way to the fireworks beach, a bag slung over his shoulder, as if he was leaving camp early that summer. Yet just before he made it to the water, Dionysus stopped him, he didn't attack him or anything, he just used grapevines to stop him from walking any further.

"You know the rules Peter, no leaving the camp unless it's the end of the summer, or if you've been offered a quest." Dionysus told Percy in an annoyed tone.

Sighing half-heartedly, Percy turned his head to look at the wine god and just frowned. Upon seeing his face, Dionysus froze, as if he was seeing a ghost. "Sorry Dionysus, but I… I just don't see a reason to be here anymore, and I'm not just talking about being at camp either…. So I uh… guess this is goodbye… see ya later Dionysus." After he said that, Percy was able to wiggle out of the vines with ease, and soon jumped into the water and made his way to Montauk beach.

* * *

**Back to the Present…

* * *

**

That had only happened yesterday, Percy just frowned inwardly and he poised the knife at the small of his back, his only physical weak point. He leaned his arms back and was about to strike, when someone came up behind him, took the knife, and whispered into the boy's ear, "You know it's not very wise to try and kill oneself out of grief right."

Percy shivered upon hearing the stranger's voice, it was strong, powerful, but gentle too. He didn't respond because of the tape on his mouth, but soon enough he closed his eyes and leaned against the strange man. Looking up, Percy thought he was familiar, but he didn't really know who he was looking at. The strange man soon spoke again in that same tone of voice, "Why don't we go and enjoy the night little Percy, there is much to do, when you are with _another_."

Felling that ghost breath against his neck, the breath made him light headed and Percy nodded eagerly to the man, and felt him lead the young demi-god towards the beach house. The next day, when Percy awoke, he had felt better than he had for quite some time, and it was all thanks to a stranger who had stopped him from committing suicide. Looking down, Percy saw the large arm that was wrapped around his waist in a possessive manner. He smiled and decided to see his stranger and savior face to face, since he didn't see it clearly last night. Turning over, Percy's face turned as white as the bed sheets, and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He covered his face with his hands in embarrassment, of all the people he had to sleep with out of half-grief; it had to be his own **father**.

He had to get out of there before someone saw them like that. Trying to get up, he accidentally woke Poseidon. Who just smiled at his son, "Now what do you think you're doing my precious little Percy." As he said this, he grabbed Percy's wrist as he was about to get up and off the bed. He sat up, and wrapped his other arm around Percy's waist and pulled him more onto the bed. Pulling the confused and scared boy closer, until their noses were touching, Poseidon's eyes were smoldering with intense emotions that Percy didn't want to decipher.

Smiling gently at his son, Poseidon soon spoke in a seductive whisper. "I've waited so long to do what we did last night my little Percy. I have been playing the role of father for a long time, but underneath the surface, darker thoughts were speaking louder than all my reason. It is all I hear now, reason is gone, and truth by told little Percy, I'd rather have you this way, than in no way at all." As he finished speaking, Poseidon leaned in and kissed Percy full on his lips with confidence.

Still in shock from what his father said, Percy did nothing for a moment, but soon enough found he enjoyed the kiss. Soon returning one of his own, and as they sat there making out, Percy somehow knew that this is how his father has always felt. Yet also at the same time, he also found himself wanting to be with his own father in this manner as well. Sighing, both soon parted, and soon had to get up, since Percy was hungry and Poseidon had to speak to his wife about Percy coming to live with them from now on.

After about an hour or so, Percy was soon in the completely fixed Palace of Poseidon, and was just enjoying being there. He didn't have a good relationship with Triton or Amphitrite at first, but soon enough they warmed up, after the first week. Over a short time of one month, Percy had grown accustomed to being within the underwater palace, and the occasional nights alone with his father. Yet once things were settled down, Percy knew that he would forever be happy, for his father had been right about one thing that night he stopped him. There is much to do in one night when you are with another, but as he thought about that, he remembered how Annabeth had broken his heart. She didn't know, but he knew that she didn't care either. Sighing within his room, Percy also knew that his father had been a stranger that fateful night, but now they were secret lovers, and Percy was just fine with that, and his new life, and he had a feeling his father felt the same way too.

**Well that's it for this fanfic, for those of you who want to leave flames, please do so, I don't mind a good flame here and there XD. Also hoped you all like the fic, and other than that, please review, oh and quickly before I forget, I will be making another Percy/Artemis fic, a sequel to the challenge fic between the two. Also the next Olympian Challenge I'm gonna do is Percy/Hephaestus. So yeah other than that I don't have much to say, other than try the challenge, and for more info check out Felicity Dream's page for more info. Well that's it for now, later everyone. *waves goodbye***


End file.
